


Take My Hand

by futuristicjazzhands



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel is little and sad, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristicjazzhands/pseuds/futuristicjazzhands
Summary: After Hathor, Daniel is struggling to use his usual coping methods. Jack offers to help.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are mild references to canon rape. This is also a story about nonsexual age play if you didn't read the tags. If that isn't your thing, please don't read. 
> 
> I offer many, many thanks to the awesome Bam4Me for helping me out with this.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, his voice still rough, but just a bit softer than normal. He had come to Daniel’s office to check up on him since he had been sort of off as of late. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised when Daniel said nothing, like Jack wasn’t even there. It was becoming typical behavior for Daniel to space out.

“Daniel,” Jack said, walking further into Daniel’s office. He was staring at a stone tablet they had recovered on their latest mission. Jack asked again, “Buddy, you okay?”

 

At first, Daniel didn’t notice that Jack was talking to him and continued to stare at the stone tablet. To anyone who didn’t really know Daniel, it looked like he was hyper focused on translating, but Jack knew better. Daniel was looking at the tablet, but certainly wasn’t seeing it.

 

“Daniel…”

 

Still no response.

 

Jack shook Daniel’s shoulder, “Danny!”

 

Daniel flinched and whipped his head around to face Jack, sputtering, “What? I’m sorry, I…”

 

“Are you okay?” He repeated.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel said, though Jack wasn’t convinced and Daniel knew that. He blushed and stared down at his lap, fiddling anxiously with his fingers.

 

Jack sighed, “It’s only been a few weeks since…” Jack hesitated. He hadn’t even spoken the name Hathor and Daniel already was tensing up. He continued, “It’s okay if you need more time to… I don’t know, cope.”

 

Daniel tried to say something back, but he couldn’t find the words. He was a linguist, but he could find such simple, simple words. He clenched his fists when Jack stepped closer, reached out a hand to put on his shoulder.

 

Jack sighed again, “You’re… spacey. You keep checking out, Daniel. It looks like you haven’t slept in a week. You know how against head shrinking I am, but if you need to see Mackenzie…”

 

“No!” Daniel said, a little too loud, a little too quick.

 

“Well, something’s gotta change. I can’t have you like this in the field,” Jack said. He didn’t really want to threaten to ground Daniel, but he wasn’t about to have Daniel zoning out in the field.

 

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He took a big breath through his nose and exhaled slowly, like he was calming himself down. He was more hesitant and shy than Jack had ever seen him when he said, “I have… a method of coping. It’s worked really well in the past, but…”

 

“Yes, Daniel?” Jack asked, growing impatient.

 

“I haven’t been able to do it since… since her.”

 

“Have you tried?”

 

Daniel nodded, “Many times. But I can’t. I want to, but I can’t.”

 

Jack could hear a slight tremor in Daniel’s voice when he spoke, saw the way Daniel avoided his eyes like the plague. With the thought that Daniel was growing more and more upset as the conversation continued helped Jack find his patience again. He put on his softer voice again to ask, “Why can’t you?”

 

“I…” Daniel looked up, briefly catching Jack’s gaze before returning his head downward. He continued, “Everytime I try, I get so scared.”

 

“Scared? Of what, Danny?”

 

“Of it happening again...” Daniel’s voice was so quiet Jack almost didn’t catch the timid, frightened confession.

 

“She’s gone. She’s not coming back.”

 

“Yeah, but… that’s not… it’s not just her,” Daniel sighed, his face growing red. Jack couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed, flustered, or both. 

 

“No one is gonna hurt you on my watch, Danny. You’re safe.” 

 

“ _ I _ know that, Jack, but when I’m…” Daniel trailed off, and when there was a long moment of silence, Jack figured Daniel wasn’t planning on finishing up his thought.

 

“When you’re…?” Jack prodded.

 

“Why do you even care?” Daniel suddenly asked then immediately looked remorseful for his outburst.

 

“Because you’re on my team.” Jack waited a second before adding, “And contrary to popular belief, I do care about you, Daniel... A whole lot, actually.”

 

Daniel offered him a small smile, a genuine one that made Jack smile a little bit as well, but he didn’t answer Jack original question, so Jack posed a new one, “So, you get scared when you’re… ‘coping’ we’ll say. Would it help if I was around? You wouldn’t need to be scared, and if you did get scared, I’d be right there.”

 

For a moment, Daniel was stunned by the gesture. Jack was a good leader, a good man, and a good friend, but he wasn’t the type to offer such gentle help. When, he recovered from his shock, Daniel’s blush returned with full force and he scrambled to say, “No, no, you can’t be there, I don’t…”

 

“What? Your method isn’t, like, masturbation, right?”

 

“Ew!” Daniel’s face scrunched up, “No, of course not!”

 

“Then why?”

 

“It’s…” Daniel sighed. “It’s very personal, and kind of embarrassing.”

 

Jack nodded slowly, “If you think I’ll see you any differently, I promise I won’t. Hell, we can stay in different rooms. I’ll just be around if you need me.”

 

Daniel didn’t say anything.

 

“Daniel, look at me.” When their eyes met, Jack continued, “I just want you to get better, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

  
  


 

Daniel was nervous, twitching and wringing his hands and biting his lip. He wanted to do it, he needed to do it. The thought of getting to do one of his favorite things in the world again was enough to get his adrenaline pumping, but then he looked at Jack sitting on his couch and the excitement turned to anxiety. He had only ever done it alone.

 

“Daniel,” Jack said, pulling Daniel away from his thoughts, “Calm down.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Um, there’s food in the kitchen, beer in the fridge. Feel free to help yourself to anything in there. Uh, the tv remote is on the coffee table. I probably don’t have the sports channels you like, but you can find something. Or…” Daniel was speaking just a little too fast, gesturing wildly like there was endless energy in his limbs.

 

Jack grabbed his hand and said, “I’ll be fine out here. You go do your coping in your room and I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Daniel retreated into his bedroom and took a moment to take a couple of deep breaths. His headspace didn’t come right away like it used to, he had gotten out of the habit. Before the stargate, regressing wasn’t something he could control. His brain would sometimes just decide it was time to be young. But then Daniel joined SGC and it was just too dangerous to have his little side pop up when it pleased. It took dedication and a lot of frustration for Daniel to finally learn to control when and where he’d regress.

 

Ever since SG-1, he couldn’t just fall into his headspace, so it was going to take more for Daniel to regress. He reached under his bed and pulled out a shoebox. He didn’t have much, and he wished he had more, but he was always busy, always going off to new places that he didn’t have the time to collect much paraphernalia.

 

Inside the box, on the very top of the pile was a pacifier. The mouthguard and D ring was pale yellow; it reminded him of sand. He stuck it in his mouth and closed his eyes, letting himself sink into his headspace. The next thing he pulled out of his box was a small stuffed dog. It was old and worn and the fur was getting really dirty, but Daniel loved it. He hugged it close to himself.

 

The only things left in his box was a Blue’s Clues sippy cup, a couple of matchbox cars, a small storybook that was falling apart, and spare pacifier just in case something happened to his favorite. Daniel abandoned the box for the moment and just sat on the floor, trying to feel safe and small. However, just as his headspace was starting to really set in, his mind flashed to Hathor. Her hands on his skin, her breath in his ear, her body pressing against his. He tried to will the memory away, but he couldn’t.

 

He started shaking, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t get rid of the awful, slimy voice in his mind telling him that he wasn’t safe, that he was weak and beautiful. He desperately thought of Jack in the living room, drinking beer on the couch, just a few seconds away if Daniel was in trouble.

 

Daniel felt slightly calmer at that, enough that he didn’t jerk out of his headspace in fear. His fingers were still trembling against the fur of his doggy, his teeth clenched down hard on the soft rubber teat of his pacifier, and he still had the tight, suffocating fear in his chest.

 

The little part of him urged to go get Jack. Jack could make the fear go away, Jack could protect him. The big part of Daniel felt far too much shame to let Jack see him. The parts of him compromised and retreated into the closet where there were four hard walls to prevent surprise attacks. He’d be safe there.

 

After an hour, Jack started to get worried. Daniel’s room was silent, creepily silent. He didn’t want to intrude, partly because Daniel was uncomfortable with him seeing, but mostly because he didn’t want to see if Daniel was doing something… weird. But his worry was growing, so he went and knocked on the door, “Daniel? You okay in there? Just a yes or no will suffice.”

 

He waited, but Daniel didn’t reply. “Daniel?” He tried again. Still nothing.

 

Jack hesitantly walked in, preparing himself for whatever was behind the door. But when he walked in, all he saw was a shoebox on the floor and no Daniel in sight. He called out, “Daniel?”

 

A rustle coming from the closet caught his attention. He cautiously opened it up. It was dark, but he moved closer and saw the shaking form of Daniel huddled up under the clothes. He turned on the closet light and was more than shocked to see a yellow pacifier bobbing between Daniel’s lips and a stuffed dog being crushed in his hand.

 

Jack didn’t have time for questions, though, because there were tears running down Daniel’s reddened cheeks and fear in his eyes. Jack knelt down and said, “It’s okay, Danny Boy. C’mon out of there.”

 

Daniel shook his head before burying it in his knees, “She’ll get me.”

 

Jack frowned, “She won’t. I won’t let her. She’s not here.”

 

“I can feel her. I – I don’t want…” Daniel trailed off, dissolving into choked sobs.

 

“Daniel. Daniel, look at me.” Once Daniel was looking up at Jack with wet, wide eyes, Jack continued, “I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’ll protect you, I swear.”

 

Daniel nodded.

 

“Good, you ready to come out of there?” Jack reached in, but Daniel flinched away. “Daniel, c’mon. I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help you. Now come on out of there so I can make sure you’re okay,” Jack said, his voice eerily reminiscent of the one he used with Charlie. Jack wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with that revelation, but it seemed to be calming Daniel down, so he wasn’t going to worry about it.

 

Daniel sniffled and raised his head slightly, “You hate me now.”

 

“No, why would you think that?”

 

“I’m weird.”

 

“Yeah you are, but that’s because you’re a geek, not because of whatever this is, which we  _ will _ talk about later. Point is, I don’t hate you. I’m worried about you though, so can you come out?” Jack said. He reached out again, “Take my hand, Danny.”

 

Daniel took it and started to shuffle out of the closet, “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Jack asked, helping Danny to his feet.

 

Daniel didn’t answer at first, staring awkwardly at the ground. He wanted to take out his pacifier because he was in front of Jack and he shouldn’t suck on it, he was supposed to be big and big boys don’t suck on pacifiers. But it felt good, felt really good, and Daniel couldn’t bring himself to reach up and remove it. He answered Jack around his pacifier, “For dragging you into my weird stuff.”

 

“Look, you said this was a coping mechanism and got very defensive when I asked if it was masturbation, so I assume this isn’t sexual. It just makes you feel… happy?”

 

A strange peace washed over Daniel at the thought that Jack might understand. He nodded eagerly, “Not sexual, promise.” The look of disgust on Daniel’s face just confirmed his words to Jack.

 

Jack continued and tenderly wiped away some of Daniel’s tears, “It’s not sexual, and it looks like you need me, or at least someone, here. I’m glad it was me, so don’t apologize.”

 

Before Jack could say another word, Daniel was hugging him, his face buried in Jack’s shoulder. He sobbed, but didn’t sound scared anymore. He sounded relieved. When he pulled away, Jack carefully examined his face. His eyes were drooping with exhaustion, dark bags hanging under them. His face was flushed and tacky from the tears.

 

Jack cupped Daniel’s cheek and in an instant, decided to go with his gut. He took Daniel’s hand back in his and started leading him down the hallway. Daniel put up not protest and just hummed when Jack told him, “Let’s clean your face.”

 

In the bathroom, Jack wet a washcloth. He had Daniel sit down on the closed toilet. When he went to remove the pacifier from its spot in Daniel’s mouth, Daniel whined and pulled back, covering it up with his hand.

 

“Daniel…”

 

“No, don’t take.”

 

Jack sighed, “Just for half a minute so I can wipe your face off. Okay?”

 

Daniel whimpered and for a brief second, Jack was struck by how young Daniel sounded. Jack smiled sadly, and told Daniel, “Okay. I’ll work around it. Can you move your hand for me?”

 

Reluctantly, Daniel let his hand fall back into his lap. Jack carefully removed the glasses from his face and cleaned the smudges before placing them on the counter. He brushed back a few stray locks of hair before asking, “You ready?” Daniel nodded.

 

Daniel whined and pouted when Jack wiped the drying tears from his face, the rough fabric turning his flushed skin even darker red. By the time Jack was done only a moment later, Daniel’s eyes were practically closed and he was swaying.

 

Jack helped him back up, suddenly holding most of his weight when Daniel almost stumbled. Jack just wrapped Daniel’s arm around his neck like he had done plenty of times before when Daniel had been injured offworld. When they arrived back in Daniel’s room, Daniel collapsed onto the bed.

 

“Sorry…” Daniel whispered sleepily.

 

“Yeah, well… You’re in need of a really long nap.”

 

Daniel felt really little even though he hadn’t wanted Jack to see him in his headspace. Jack had fortunately proved him wrong in his assumption that Jack would be weirded out by his little side. For some reason that Daniel was too tired to really think about, that was making him want to be ever littler around him. “Jack?”

 

“Yeah, buddy?”

 

“I’m really sleepy.”

 

“I know, that’s why you’re on your bed.”

 

Daniel blushed and turned his face into the mattress. He mumbled something incoherent. When Jack prompted him to repeat himself clearer, Daniel shyly said, “I need help getting ready.”

 

“Ready?”

 

“Pjs and stuff…”

 

“Oh.” Jack hesitated for just a second before pulling Daniel into a sitting position. He had gone this far helping Daniel ‘cope’ he might as well finish the job while he still felt somewhat comfortable doing it.

 

Daniel wasn’t much help. Jack had to rummage around Daniel’s dresser to find a shirt and some sweatpants Daniel could wear to bed, then had to undress him without Daniel’s assistance. As Jack dressed Daniel in his pajamas, he couldn’t help but be reminded of when he did this for Charlie. It was a bittersweet reminiscence.

 

“Raise your arms,” Jack said as he picked the shirt up. Daniel only sluggishly raised them partway. Jack could see the exhaustion really setting in as Daniel’s anxiety was draining. He pulled the shirt on, maneuvering Daniel’s limbs for him. Jack held the sweatpants, thinking about the work he put in to get Daniel’s slacks off. He shrugged and set the sweatpants back on the dresser, “Boxers will do.”

 

Once Daniel was finally ready and practically asleep sitting up, Jack pulled back the covers and started gently pushing Daniel down on his back, “C’mon, Danny, let’s get you situated.”

 

Daniel went along with how Jack moved him, snuggling into his soft sheets and sighing into his pillows. He smiled when Jack tucked the sheets in around him. His smile fell when Jack walked over to the door like he was leaving and said, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

 

“Jack!” Daniel cried out sadly.

 

“What?”

Daniel pouted, “Story?”

 

“You’re almost asleep. You wouldn’t make it through a whole story,” Jack said.

 

“Please?”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, though a hint of a smile was on his face. He sat down on the other side of the bed, his back against the headboard. Daniel immediately snuggled up to his side, clinging to his hand and looking up at him with the most innocent expression Jack had ever seen on a man.

 

“Alright, you little space monkey, what story do you want to hear?” Jack asked, using the hand Daniel hadn’t taken to gently comb through Daniel’s hair. Daniel just shrugged. Jack sighed, “Okay. How about I tell you one of my own stories?”

 

 

Daniel didn’t respond except for a tiny, indecipherable head movement. Jack started telling him the story anyway. It was a story he had told to Charlie to get him to go to sleep when he had been really little, a story about a little prince going on a grand journey to find treasure and meeting all kinds of people. It had always managed to get Charlie to smile, even on the worst days.

 

The story wasn’t even halfway through when Jack noticed Daniel sound asleep beside him. Jack smiled and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to the top of Daniel’s head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more for this if it's well received.


End file.
